Werewolf Mishaps
by exhausted.witch
Summary: An interesting first interaction with my friend Nick's character, Anya and my hunter, Hadley. It's a mix of writing between him and me. I started writing this one, and he wrote sections for his character Anya, and then one part for Anya and Hadley interacting.


Hadley laid on the hotel bed, staring at the slow moving ceiling fan. The sound was monotone, causing her mind to drift.

The quiet was almost unnerving. It wasn't this long since Hadley's last hunt. She sat up slowly, her eyes locating her laptop.

She let out a sigh and proceeded to go sit in front of the bright screen.

"Let's see..."

It didn't take long for her to find something, but something about this case seemed weird.

About thirty minutes away, there were four reports of people mauled to death. However the images of the victims didn't seem like "bear" related attacks like officers reported. Hadley had seen and dealt with similar deaths to these before.

"Must be a full moon..." She spoke to herself.

She got up and started packing. Hadley packed a gun with silver bullets, a notepad, and then changed into a detective outfit. She hid the items in her car and headed off.

She pulled into the town's police station, and saw two officers cars rush off in a hurry. When Hadley entered the station, she saw three missing person reports hanging on a board.

Hadley walked in and ended up speaking with an officer at the front desk. The lady basically wrote it off as bear attacks. Hadley didn't believe that, but finished up her sleuthing, thanked the officer and left.

She decided it might be best to head to one of the crime scene locations in hopes to find answers.

The sun was starting to set when Hadley arrived. The sky was changing colors from red, orange, yellow, and purple to a dark blue. Hadley exited her car and scanned the dense empty forest. Her senses heightened. She headed into the forest slow, holding her gun close and her flashlight ready.

The sky darkened more and a full moon had appeared. Hadley was trying to seem fearless, but couldn't help but curse quietly to herself every time she heard a weird sound or saw a shadow.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hadley saw a clear massive shadow move. She immediately hid behind a tree nearby, holding her gun tight. She soon built up the courage, slowly moving back out. She pointed her gun and her flashlight to the area she had seen the dark figure move to.

In shock, Hadley had stumbled upon a young girl, not a monster on the ground hunched over in pain.

As Hadley stepped closer, worried, she noticed blood, scratches, and her clothes to be shredded and torn.

"OHMYGOD.. Are you okay?" Hadley asked the girl, her voice heightened.

Anya leaned against a large tree, her heart pounding out of her chest and her breathing heavy, almost panting like a dog. Her body ached and cried out in pain as blood spilled from open wounds. Before she could try and run, a stranger caught her eye. They approached her without worry, but they came in armed for a hunt.

"Oh yeah. Just peachy. Could use a shot of vodka and maybe some heavy pain meds, but I'm perky as can be." She replied, wincing her teeth.

The stranger before her looked young, no more than twenty or so. She was dressed rather tomboyish and carried a large gun. This must be a hunter.

"If you're looking for Bigfoot, you just missed him." She said with a small chuckle.

Hadley scoffed at the battered woman's remark, while trying to dig in her bag for something to help bandage her wounds.

"Bigfoot is the least of my worries. No, I'm hunting for something much... much more unique than him."

Anya studied the young woman before her. She wore a tank top and jeans, a very casual look. Her hair was short, but long enough to drape over her eyes. She could hear the excited heartbeat and smell the blood rushing through her veins. She let out a small moan, but played it off as the wounds on her body.

"Tell me sweetheart. How unique is the thing you're trying to catch? Are you going to kill it for sport, or stuff it like Norman Bates? You know that movie didn't end pretty." She said.

"That's where you're mind runs off to? What kind of woman do you take me for?" Hadley questioned.

"Hey, you never know. There are some pretty weird people in this town."

Hadley didn't respond and instead went back to tending to the girl's wounds. But to her surprise, the bandages weren't absorbing any of her blood. They were dry as a whistle. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and took two small steps back.

"What the fuck is going on..?"

"What, do I smell bad? Is it my hair? I knew I should have dressed accordingly tonight."

"Cut the games sugar tits. You tell me what and who you are before I take my shotgun and remain the forest with your blood."

"My my. You're a feisty one. I like that in my woman.. or really partner in general. And glad to see you like my tits." Anya said with a smirk.

Hadley's cheeks blushed a small shade of red by the flirtation, but then steamed like a locomotive as she remembered who she was. Her only job in life was to hunt and kill anything supernatural. She wasn't going to let her hormones be her kryptonite today.

"I'll ask again. What are you?" Hadley demanded.

Anya ripped off all remaining bits of clothing she had. She stood fully nude before the hunter, all her freshly made scars healed. Hidden throughout her body were small self inflicted wounds she made years ago and others that looked more like surgical battle scars.

"Maybe another time hunter. And what you're looking for is two miles back the way you came. He put up a good fight, but was sloppy in his hand to hand combat. Oh, and the name's Anya."

Before Hadley could ask more questions, she heard the sounds of bones cracking and shifting into new places and patches of fur overtake the woman. She leapt up into the trees and left Hadley speechless. This wounded woman was a werewolf.

On her way back, Hadley called a hunter friend she thought would know a good bit about the case. She found out that it WAS in fact a werewolf, and it was found dead, mauled, and torn to shreds. She was informed it looked like it lost a fight with something BIG...


End file.
